


i think we've seen this show before and we didn't like the ending (was it really the end, tho?)

by loubie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, I don't know, Post-Canon, What Should Have Been, a little bit angsty, but terribly written, is this cute?, not me trying to change ouat's finale, ooh a long-titled fic, s7 finale, sorry - Freeform, swanqueen is the endgame, swendgame, they're canon guys, with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubie/pseuds/loubie
Summary: Set after the show's finale.It was the evening of Regina's coronation as the Good Queen and Emma kinda confess everything she's kept for years.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 30
Kudos: 147





	i think we've seen this show before and we didn't like the ending (was it really the end, tho?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peanutbutterpandesal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutterpandesal/gifts).



> this will be a very lengthy note lmao,,,, this one-shot is kinda dedicated to my online friend (you know who you are) for being the sweetest human being ever!! she fucking complimented meee and my fic, not just those "it was beautiful" kind of compliments but she described how i write and how she feels reading that scene in 'that blonde annie' and she's just so sweet, like sweet sweet sweet and she probably doesn't know this but she inspired me to finish this fic,,,,, so to the people reading this, you probably won't do it, but if you like to thank me for this fic, please thank my friend too, her name's jas... 
> 
> and... and... thanks also to lanastoothpaste on twitter for reading this and helping me before i post this,,,, thank you so much, it really means a lot!! and for the compliments also,,, thank you super!!
> 
> also, i really love reading your thoughts guys so if you want to, *insert puppy eyes emoji* can you comment them down below?? please??
> 
> (btw, this one-shot is kind of a big deal to me because idk, i just... i was taking a shower when the plot entered my mind, and then i found myself crying while i imagine the flow of the story, literally, and maybe this seems odd but it happens, and then i cried again while writing this one so there it is)
> 
> thanks again,,,, and enjoy reading!!

The cold breeze touches her skin and she inhales a deep breath. She’s standing on the balcony and finally, she’s able to breathe. 

  
  


_ Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. _

  
  


“Emma.”

  
  


She jumps and briskly turns to the person owning the voice, palm flying to her chest. “God, Regina,” she pants. “You scared the hell out of me.” 

  
  


Regina’s changed her dress already, from the puffy white gown to a simple long lavender one. She…  _ she looks so simple, so beautiful _ and once again, Emma finds herself staring at her best friend. 

  
  


Regina snorts. “I’ve scared the brave Emma Swan,” she taunts as she walks to Emma’s side but Emma couldn’t be annoyed with her because Regina’s eyes glint with glee and it’s enough for Emma’s heart to swell. 

  
  


Emma rolls her eyes, though and keeps mum. They both turn back to the scenery this castle offers. 

  
  


Everything is silent for a while, save for the tweeting birds, the lulling hum of crickets, and the steady breathing of the two. This is like one of those nights they shared in the mansion, back in Storybrooke. It’s not perfect, but it’s comfortable, it’s right. And it always leaves Emma Swan smiling, just like now. 

  
  


She hears Regina’s chuckle, deep and soothing, and Emma turns to look at her. “What?” 

  
  


Regina shakes her head and with a smile reaching her eyes, she looks at Emma, “Nothing. I just… I’ll always be Madame Mayor to you. Really, Miss Swan?”

  
  


There’s a warmth blooming in Emma’s chest and rising to her cheeks. She ducks her head, blonde curls framing her face and tries to avoid Regina’s stare, turning back again to the trees spread across them. She sighs, “I mean, I’ll always be that bail bondsperson who came to Storybrooke because of a kid she gave up ten years ago and met the Mayor.” She cranes her neck to Regina’s direction, “Right?”

Regina tilts her head to the side and Emma’s afraid that she might drown with how intense Regina’s gaze is. But Regina just nods once… twice and says nothing else. 

  
  


And once again, everything falls in silence, but this time, a crackling tension lingers in the air and Emma’s itching with the need to break it. 

  
  


She swings back around to face Regina at the same time that Regina turns to her as they speak in unison.

  
  


“Emma--”

  
  


“Regina--”

  
  


Just like that, the best friends they once were and hopefully still are, are back again. Emma licks her lip as she laughs softly, scrunching up her nose a bit. Regina purses her lips but eyes are twinkling with mirth. 

  
  


“You go ahead,” she tells Regina.

  
  


“No, go on.” 

  
  


Emma breathes in and out, and observes Regina for a moment before she meekly admits, “I’ve missed you.”

  
  


The words are said softly, shyly, and couldn’t almost be heard but the wind carries them to Regina’s ears and Regina just blinks. And blinks. And blinks once more before she smiles widely, white teeth are showing, eyes are gleaming, and she slowly opens her arms wide. “Come here, Emma.” 

  
  


Emma’s heart jumps in her throat as she lunges herself to Regina’s waiting arms and  _ god, _ she almost cries. She draws in a shaky breath, shuts her eyes close and she feels Regina’s arms embracing her tight and her heart squeezes,  _ squeezes _ perfectly. The third time she has hugged Regina and everything still feels so good, new and all the positive things in the world. 

  
  


Regina’s hair is in a bun and still smells the same, the watermelon-scented shampoo she uses. Regina’s body’s still soft but firm and probably this is wishful thinking, but she and Emma just...  _ fit _ . Regina has a smaller frame than her and she molds perfectly to Emma’s. 

  
  


Emma inhales another breath, her heart pounding fast and loud, and squeezes her friend tighter before reluctantly leaving the warmth of Regina’s embrace. 

  
  


“Guess, I could say that you’re hug-deprived, huh?” 

  
  


Emma rolls her eyes but smiles, “They just don’t hug like you do.”

  
  


Regina scoffs and proudly says, “Of course.”

  
  


“Because you’re a big softie.” 

  
  


And Emma laughs and laughs while Regina glares at her with pursed lips as she tries to hold back the laughter Emma knows is bubbling in her chest. 

  
  


“You’re not thinking about being an evil queen again so you could throw a fireball at me, right?” Emma warily asks. Skeptic with Regina’s glinting narrowed eyes and smirk tugging the corners of her lips, “Regina…” 

  
  


“I don’t have to be the evil queen to incinerate you, dear.” 

  
  


Emma’s eyes widen and she’s about to run as Regina flicks her wrists, but instead of a fireball hovering over her palms, two empty glasses appear on her left hand and a bottle of apple cider, Emma guesses, on her other hand. 

  
  


“You should’ve seen your face, Swan.”

  
  


Emma makes a face, tongue sticking out of her mouth and she sees Regina’s subtle glance on it. Emma swallows and calms her racing heart. 

  
  


But maybe it’s just an imagination because Regina’s unbothered when she says, “How about a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?”

  
  


“Are you trying to poison me instead?”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“I hate to say this but you really make the best apple cider, like ever.” She gestures a hand emphasizing the last word, and sips again on her glass. 

  
  


Regina’s sitting on an armchair across her, glass on her hand and a carefree smile on her face. “You’re drunk.” 

  
  


Truthfully, Emma’s already drunk. Her cheeks are flushed, eyes glassy, words slurring as she speaks. They’ve already been sitting here for a few hours talking about anything. Henry, Storybrooke, the Enchanted Forest, Henry, animals, apple cider, Henry again. 

  
  


“Nah,” she waves a hand, hiccups, laughs and slurs, “I’m not. Let’s keep talking.” Emma grins as Regina studies her face. “When are you coming back, by the way?”

  
  


Regina takes a sip from her drink, clearly stalling, before she answers with a shrug, “Do I really have to?” 

  
  


Emma may be drunk already but she hears the lilt in the other woman’s voice, the need to reassure that Regina belongs there and wanted by people and Emma’s heart  _ breaks _ . She tries a cheerful smile and jokes, “You know, I kinda need another mom for Hope… the kid wouldn’t stop crying!” 

  
  


But turns out, the joke isn't funny at all and it causes things to escalate, rather quickly.

  
  


Regina’s eyes darken and her knuckles turn white as she grips the glass tighter. “Then, get Hook. He’s the father. He should be the one helping you,” bitterness lacing her voice.

  
  


“That was a joke.” 

  
  


“Well, it’s not funny.” Regina’s jaws tighten, eyes are dark and hard and challenging.

  
  


“What is wrong with you?” She sits upright, words are still slurring but her head’s suddenly clear of fogginess. She feels sober in an instant. 

  
  


“No, what is wrong with  _ you _ ? You look terrible,” Regina stands, and Emma flinches with her words, “ _ miserable _ ,” Emma’s breath getting heavy as her chest tightens, “And you’re here getting drunk instead of playing happy family with the pirate,” Regina spits and Emma’s heart drops but blood’s boiling inside her because that’s it.  _ That’s just it. _

  
  


“It’s because Hook and I are getting a divorce!”

  
  


Regina gapes. Emma pants. 

  
  


She slumps in her chair and eyes fluttering close and sighs, heavy and tired. She feels exhausted already, with everything.    
  
  


“What?”

  
  


“Guess happy endings don't truly apply to me.” Then she chuckles and shakes her head, opens her eyes and finds Regina’s unreadable ones. 

  
  


“Story of my life. So much for listening to Snow and true loves.” 

  
  


Something stirs inside Emma’s. And the words escaped before she could even stop them.

  
  


She stands, heart pounding in her ears and  _ Fuck everything because it’s now or never.  _

  
  


“Oh, don’t give me that shit. You basically ran to that-- that tree hugger because of some fucking tattoo. I don’t know if you’re informed but guess what? I also have a fucking tattoo, Regina,” she turns her forearm and pulls back the sleeve of her jacket, displaying her wrist with the flower tattoo, “and oh what a coincidence because it’s on my fucking wrist too.” 

  
  


She draws in a shaky breath, her palms sweaty and tears start blurring her vision. She laughs but it sounds so hollow and forced. Regina stares at her, eyes wide and she hates that she sees pity in them instead of rage. Like Regina already knows about  _ it _ and pities Emma for being stupid.

  
  


“I don’t know why you chose him,” her voice cracks. “He wasn’t there when you were about to die sacrificing yourself for Storybrooke, for Henry.” Regina just stands there, whether she wants to let Emma continue or what, Emma doesn’t know. But Regina didn’t ask her to leave so she supposes she should continue. And so she does. 

  
  


“It’s unfair, you know,” Emma stares down at the ground and lets out a breath of laughter, words keep spewing out of her mouth, “You were about to die but you still looked so beautiful and I knew right then that whatever you did to me or to Mary Margaret or to everyone, I can’t leave you there. I won’t.” 

  
  


Voices of  _ You may not be strong enough, but maybe we are _ and  _ We did it! _ echo inside her mind and she inhales sharply and closes her eyes tight. “And then we went to Neverland and you were so determined to do everything to save Henry. And when you told Pan you had no regret of everything you did in the past because they brought you Henry, I told myself, ‘Fuck, I gave that kid his best chance’,” Emma looks up and meets Regina’s eyes that no longer hold pity but tears and love and adoration and amusement and  _ god _ how she badly wants to reach out and pull Regina for a kiss. But of course, Regina won’t appreciate that so Emma has to keep her hands to herself.

  
  


“I think that’s when I really fell for you.” And everything feels so right and light now that she admitted it. She sees more than hears Regina inhale sharply. 

  
  


Regina takes a step forward but Emma can’t let her heart get broken again of false hope so she takes a step back. Regina sees it and stops in her tracks. “And then we saved Henry. No,” she shakes her head, “ _ you _ saved Henry.” She pauses and inhales another deep breath. “I was ready to ask you out, you know when we go back to Storybrooke. But I had to fix my issues with Neal, and Pan,” she stops and grits her teeth, “ _ fucking _ Pan and his curse.”

  
  


“Emma--”

  
  


She ignores Regina. “You were there, standing in front of me and  _ god, _ I resisted so hard not to hug you. This is gonna sound like crap but watching you crying fucking broke my heart, Regina. And when I thought you couldn’t be more than perfect, you gave me the best twelve years of my life. And I know they’re fake but do you know how much that meant to me?” Tears are now streaming down her face and she wants to flee this room but she has to keep going. Years of holding herself back are taking their toll now. 

  
  


Her breath turns into a ragged one, chin trembling and she’s pretty sure she’s a mess but she doesn’t care anymore. Regina continues to stand a distance away from her but she’s crying too and there’s a longing in her eyes that makes Emma sob even more. 

  
  


“I wanted to thank you for everything. For being the best Mom to Henry. I wanted to tell you that you mean so much to me. I wanted to tell you that you looked beautiful while you stood there. I wanted to tell you silly things while we enjoy a night together.” She pauses as another sob escapes her mouth. “I wanted to promise you a lifetime of happiness you deserve. But I guess, this isn’t that lifetime for us.” 

  
  


Emma looks up once more and sees Regina covering her mouth to suppress her sobbing. Emma smiles, a small crooked smile that shows her dimple but behind it, lies pain and years of aching. 

  
  


“I wanted to tell you, ‘I love you’.”

  
  


She turns her back to Regina, ready to leave everything behind and try to move on again, for real this time, when a voice stops her.

  
  


“Say it again.”

  
  


“What?”

  
  


Slowly, with knees getting weak and tears drying on her cheek, she faces Regina once again.

  
  


“I…” Regina clears her throat and stares directly at Emma’s eyes, with hopeful ones, albeit tears are still clinging on them, and an almost-looking shy smile. “Say it again, Emma,” this time, her voice is a volume louder and much firmer. 

  
  


Emma’s heart pounds faster, but she reminds herself that this is Regina, the queen of mixed signals, and whatever she’s trying to say, Emma shouldn’t hope,  _ couldn’t. _

  
  


“You know, it’s kind of an impromptu speech, right?”

  
  


Regina looks unamused. “I meant, those three words, Miss Swan.”

  
  


She swallows and tries to hide the blooming smile on her face, “Yeah?” 

  
  


Smirking, Regina hums. 

  
  


Emma steps forward. Regina takes a step too and Emma couldn’t contain the grin anymore. 

  
  


Emma takes another step towards Regina, eyes still on the other woman’s. “Why?”

  
  


Regina’s so close now, only an arm away. She could feel how badly her heart wanted to escape from her chest.  _ Dug-dug. Dug-dug. Dug-dug. _

  
  


Only a breath apart. In a swift stride, Regina’s in front of her, their breaths mingling as they both sigh a breath of relief. “Hi,” Emma nervously whispers. 

  
  


“Say it,” Regina whispers back but voice stern and demanding.

  
  


“ _ I love you. _ ”

  
  


And then everything happens so quickly. From Regina’s hand cupping Emma’s face and the other’s on her waist, pulling her in. Her lips --  _ full, soft, firm _ \-- on her chapped ones. Emma’s hands are still on her sides, palms open as well as her wide eyes, still in shock while Regina’s are closed. 

  
  


The world seems to stop as Regina presses her lips on hers and she feels the magic in her body vibrating. Hell, her whole body is vibrating. She feels like dreaming -- like being in one of those hundred dreams she had that leaves her panting at night, a hand between her legs -- but this is way…  _ way  _ better. 

  
  


Regina pulls away, eyes fluttering open, smiles. “Fuck,” this time, Emma didn’t hold back as she tangles her hands on Regina’s hair and pulls her for a kiss, rougher this time. With tongue battling for dominance, teeth nipping and biting the other’s lower lip, as they stumble their way to the couch. 

  
  


Hands on clothed breasts, caressing, traveling to their backs, unlacing the dresses, and,  _ “You’re so perfect.” _

  
  


Then, Emma’s fingers are inside her and Regina tries to muffle her screams and cries as she comes once, and again, and comes again.

  
  


_ “I love you. I love you. I love you.” _

  
  


_ “I love you, too.” _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“What now?” She asks as she draws small circles on Regina’s arms. 

  
  


Regina peers at her, chin resting on Emma’s chest and hums. “Well, we get to have our happy ending.”

  
  


“Oh, but Madame Mayor, I like to call it a second chance.”

  
  


And Regina giggles then laughs and Emma’s in awe again with her glowing face so she laughs too and rolls them over, straddles Regina’s hips and kisses her again, and  _ together  _ \-- yes, together, she smiles and savors the word -- together, they start their second chance. 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i should have warned you about the terribly-written smut :((((
> 
> i'm really really sorry


End file.
